Actions of a Swordsmen
by kittyjeans
Summary: Stein wants to do a experiment on Crona. After a couple of weeks of planning. He has all that he needs. All we can do now is wait and see what will happen.


**This is Part one so I should have the next one up when I finish it. So Review and tell me what you Think about it.**

* * *

Today was an average day for the young Meister. He woke up to Ragnarok's torment . He was now sitting in with a pillow pressed against his chest. He sat their waiting for Maka to arrive. She would normally take him with them to a movie, the park , or just playing a board game. Sometimes they would even play basketball, but not as often as you would think. Even if he didn't play he liked just being with them. Little did he know that Stein was on his way to experiment on the teen.

Stein walked down the long hallways of the Shibusen dungeons. Holding a little bag at his side. Which has the object of his little project. He had planned this for sometime now. The main reason it had taken so long was because of how hard it was to find the 'special item'. Yet he could handle the wait. He had so many things planned if one thing went wrong the experiment would go up in smoke. He had even arranged a mission for her and her scythe. It's important for the Meister be out-of-the-way for a little while. If she would have walked in during this part of the experiment. All the planning would go to waste.

He wanted to do a little test on the kid for a while now. Yet, if he were to dissect him. Not only would Maka be furious, but also Marie. He will never understand women unless they are on a surgery table. They treat him like a child. Yet, no matter where Crona is he is just as shy with them as he is by himself. There might be a slight difference but the average person wouldn't be able to notice them. Which made to the gears in Stein's head grind. Since, he can't test on him physically then he might just test him mentally. So for the past couple of weeks he studied the boy. Checking his records from his classes, and studying how he acts in his class.

It was a great thing to do while waiting for Spirit to pull out the 'object'. Then when he did all had to do was when Spirit got distracted take it. It took a bit of talking to him, but in the end it went surprisingly well. Before he knew it, he was outside the kid's door. Straightening his lab coat he reached to knock on the door. Remembering that one wrong word could ruin his whole plan. He approached the room with caution.

Crona perked up when he heard the door open. Thinking it was Maka. He reached right for the door knob and opened the door. His slight smile disappeared saw that it was just Professor Stein. Realizing that Maka wouldn't be coming his hand retreated back to his elbow and any shyness that wasn't there before was there now.

"Now. Now. Crona I'm not going to hurt you," Stein said with a painfully happy smile. Luckily, Crona wasn't afraid of it.

"So, why are you here?" Crona asked as he quietly sneaked to his corner where his pillow sat.

"To give you a gift," Stein replied as he showed the simple bag to the boy.

"Oh, thank you, but what is it," Crona questioned as he stared at the bag in Stein's hand.

"Well open it and find out. Sadly, I won't be able to see your reaction. Since I have some paper work to do," Stein said as he handed the bag to Crona and walked out of the room.

As soon as he left Crona set the bag down on the ground. Staring at it wondering what it could be. Annoyed at his Meister, Ragnarok popped out and started messing with his face.

"Ragnarok, stop it!" Crona yelled as he tried to get Ragnarok's hands off his face.

"A person comes and gives you a gift. Most would open it, but you just sit there and stare at it like a dumb ass," Ragnarok said as he grabbed the bag and turned it upside down. Making the gift fall on the floor.

"No way in hell that is what I think it is," Ragnarok said as he along with Crona stared at the toy lying on the floor. Both thinking one thing. Why would Professor Stein give something like this to Crona?


End file.
